Frozen Fire
by AzTec999
Summary: With a fickle finger of fate have turned to them, these two unlikely people will cross paths. Their worlds have collided viciously. And with the threatening catastrophe that might shatter their peaceful worlds, they will have to work together and settle their differences before it's too late. My own take on the ROTG and Brave crossover. AU.
1. Prologue

**Frozen Fire**

**Summary: **With a fickle finger of fate have turned to them, these two unlikely people will cross paths. Their worlds have collided viciously. And with the threatening catastrophe that might shatter their peaceful worlds, they will have to work together and settle their differences before it's too late. My own take on the ROTG and Brave crossover. AU.

**Characters:** Jack Frost & Merida Dunbroch

**Genre:** Romance/Supernatural

**Rating:** T

**(A/N: Good day everyone! **** First of all, I would like to inform my readers and followers in Bleach fandom that I'm currently putting on hiatus to all my Bleach stories. I haven't got any new ideas for a next chapter right now. But I'm going to update them soon when my interest and inspiration hits me again. *winks*. Besides I'm currently going gaga on the fandom of ROTG and Brave! Jack Frost is so hot that my creativity and muse was instantly turned on! And the girl that I bet to pair him in my story was none other than Merida of Brave. They're both free spirited, determined, and playful so I think they're best suited for each other! View these cute videos on YouTube to see what I mean: watch?v=N47tgKI3Pz4&list=FLm0oqw9wjZOIQt36TDyn7Iw and watch?v=QA_iZclENfQ. Okay enough of my nonsense speech. On with the story! Feel free to read, eat, criticize or do whatever you like. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: If I **do** own these two amazing movies, I would've done a crossover movie for them. It's a shame that I don't.

**Prologue**

**By: Aztec999**

H**E STRUGGLED FEEBLY TO WALKED OVER TO TOOTH** but only to be shoved violently again to the side by none other than Pitch himself.

"Jack!" Tooth cried out in agony. She watched him helplessly as he lay limply on the ground.

"Pitch, please stop hurting him." She almost winced at her pleading voice but she couldn't stand seeing him being tortured like that. How did they have gotten into a situation like this? Was it because they were too confident to take Pitch down by themselves? Or was it because Jack himself had enough trouble taking him down?

She shook her head. Now, was not the time to mull things over. She has to get Jack and herself out of Pitch hands.

"Tooth….." he said, his voice almost a whisper and raucous.

He wanted to get up and help Tooth but how could he when he was almost lifeless as a dead body?

Pitch laughed maniacally as he watched his suffering. If he couldn't get him on his side then no one would.

"Well, well Jack guess what? I've got a surprise for you." His voice had a sickly rude cheerfulness around it.

"Sorry Pitch but I wouldn't appreciate any of your sick games." He retorted. He was still surprised to have energy to do that.

"Now don't be like that. I'm pretty sure that you'll like it." He grinned evilly at him before he shot a black magic at him and he screamed in pain.

Tooth's eyes widened as he watched Jack's form suddenly changed: his blue hoodie turned into ordinary brown clothing and his hair turned a deep shade of brown. Is he becoming….

Her thoughts were cut harshly as she heard Pitch's voice again.

"Now that my surprise is finished, it wouldn't be complete if I do this." He waved something at Jack until he vanished into thin air."

"Oh my God! Jack!" she cried out in complete horror.

"What did you do to him?" she demanded.

A smile of satisfaction crossed his lips.

"Ah, I guess I've let him take a vacation a bit to relax."

She just stared miserably at the direction where once Jack laid. She could feel an impending doom to happen.

"_Jack….."_

**(A/N: So what do you think? Hmmmm….. I hope I didn't exaggerate the first chapter. Oh well, it's still prologue anyway and I promise that I'm going to make the next chapter a bit longer. Anyway, I'm going to plug in my other new ROTG crossovers: (yes, I'm so inspired right now that I did different crossovers for ROTG!) Frosty Shadows (ROTG/Hotel Transylvania), A Beautiful Soul (ROTG/Harry Potter) and Point of No Return (ROTG/Bleach). So if you're interested to view and read these stories, just go straight to my profile and check it out: u/4033924/AzTec999. And don't forget to leave a review! I know you want to. *winks*).**


	2. Collide

**(A/N: Thank you my dear reviewers for your kind reviews and encouragement. I'm really inspired to continue and write more! So without further ado, I'm presenting you my first chapter of my Jarida fanfic. Hope you enjoy this one. And advance Merry Christmas everyone! 8 days more to go before we celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ****).**

**Disclaimer: If I own these two adorable movies, I wouldn't be here right now and writing this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Collide**

**By: Aztec999**

* * *

**MERIDA GALLOPED AT HER HORSE** more firmly and her horse ran more swiftly along the way through the woods like a smooth breeze through the air. She didn't care if her mother was getting angrier than her before. She just wanted to get out of the castle because she felt suffocated there.

She still couldn't believe that her mother was still pushing for her ludicrous marriage even if she'd voice her complete disgust and repugnance at the very idea. Although she could feel her father's empathy and compassion for her, he couldn't do anything for her. The simple reason why: for the sake of saving their kingdom and people from the impending war.

She wanted to yell and hit somebody just to get out her frustrations on. Every fiber of her emotion was heightened at the very moment.

"_Mother, I couldn't marry Lord_ _MacGuffin, Macintosh, or even one of Dingwal sons__ that you're trying to pair me up with!" she declared indignantly._

"_And who are you going to marry instead? A farmer or some peasant that cannot even save our kingdom?" her mother countered scathingly._

"_Is that what it's all important to you? You're willing to sacrifice your own daughter's happiness just for this?" she lamented, trying not to feel hurt._

"_You should know very well the responsibilities of being a royalty and a princess Merida. It's your duty to marry him." Her mother spoke in a voice that held no further argument then got out of the room calmly._

_Merida clenched her fists and punched down the mattress of her bed. She fought back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes._

_No. she wouldn't give in to this weakness. She would show them that she wasn't that easy to slay down._

_She walked over to Angus' stall and freed him outside. She patted him and quickly reined him in. She swiftly kicked him up and galloped outside the castle._

She turned grimly at the road as the fiery argument between her and her mother came rushing into her head again. She tried to block out the nasty thoughts that were springing out of her head as she and her horse were headed to the middle part of the forest. There's no way that she would agree to that doomed marriage. They would have to cross heaven and hell to get her.

* * *

**JACK OPENED HIS EYES BLEARILY** and studied the surroundings around him. _"Where am I?" _he thought dazedly as he tried to focus solely on the surroundings around him. He quickly realized that he was in a forest as he saw some huge, tall trees and falling leaves nearby. But how did he get here?

Trying to collect his thoughts, he tried to get up slowly. He involuntarily touched his head as it began to throb painfully. Damn. Why was he feeling this tremendous pain all of a sudden? Didn't guardians like him didn't suffer easily from these minor pains that only a mortal should feel? When he tried to reach for his staff in the ground, he slowly realized that his staff was. Not. There. Oh. Great. Panic instantly surged through him as he frantically searched for it in the damp ground. Where the hell was it?

As he scrabbled desperately through the dirt and topsoil of the woods, he suddenly noticed the slight rustle of the fallen leaves nearby. The slight tremors of the ground made him wonder agitatedly if there's going to be an earthquake or something.

He immediately dismissed the idea as he rapidly sensed powerful steps approaching his track. His thoughts were confirmed as he saw a running horse approaching at his direction. He didn't know whether to step aside or not. He's a guardian and the horse probably couldn't see or touch him anyway. So he was really taken aback when the horse neighed loudly and stopped. Right. In. Front. Of. Him.

The owner quickly reined him in and got out of _her _horse. Yep, the owner was a girl. He mildly inspected her appearance. Her hair was a mass of bright, curly red hair and she wore a corset like of a princess. There were few freckles around her face and her eyes were a good deal shade of pale blue like his. There was deep scowl on her face.

"Why are ya in the way? You could've mashed into bits by my horse if I didn't rein him in!" The said female horse owner yelled at him, too upset to guard her tone.

He turned to stare at her in complete shock and amazement.

"A-re you talking to m-me?" he asked, completely taken aback.

Now it was her turn to be confused and bewildered at him.

"Why of course I'm talkin' to ya! You're the only person here in the forest that I can see! She bellowed at him in half-irritation and confusion.

"Wait, y-you c-can see me?" he stammered, a mixture of shock and confusion was written all over his face.

The girl raised an eyebrow at him for asking a ridiculous question. "Does that mean that I shouldn't?" She asked rhetorically.

"I mean, people just couldn't see me unless they believe in me." He quickly answered her. He didn't know whether to hug her or not because of his perplexed state.

"What are you talking about? Are you some kind of a witch or somethin'?" she yelled indignantly.

"No. I'm Jack Frost and I'm one of the—"he stopped abruptly and clutched at his head fiercely when he it began to throb violently.

The girl looked at him in alarm and worries as he twisted on the ground helplessly and screamed like a wounded animal.

"What's happening to you? Are ya all right?!" She fretted as she went over him and tried to help him. She attempted in futile to calm and relax his body as he continued to squirm like a helpless worm in the ground.

Jack quickly caress his forehead and noticed a liquid that were gushing out of it. When he looked at it he was completely surprised and horrified to find out that it was a red, warm fluid. Like a…

"Blood." He breathed, totally petrified.

"Oh, dear heavens! We must get you to the nearest infirmary soon before you perish from loss of blood!" She exclaimed anxiously. Panic and agitation quickly raced through her veins as she saw tremendous blood flow right out his forehead.

"_I'm a human?" _he thought incredulously. More importantly a frightening unanswered conclusion emerged through his digressing thoughts: Does that mean that he's not a guardian anymore? He heard a faint gasp from her before he completely passed out.

* * *

**(A/N: Can Merida save Jack's life in time? And did Jack really turned into a…. *gasps* human? All these important questions will be answered in the next chapter. But before anything else, please let us make happy that little review button down there. We wouldn't let it be sad especially in the upcoming Christmas `ne?).**


End file.
